Two Wrongs
by da1redgem
Summary: It's back. A story of lust, love, deception, betrayal, etc. Pretty much everything that makes a good story. You may want to re-read the first few chapters since it's been so long. ChrisTrish, JeffLita
1. Returning

Title: Two Wrongs  
  
Author: Tay  
  
Email: da1redgem@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone.   
  
Distribution: Sure but just let me know. ;)  
  
Rating: PG-13   
  
Spoilers: Nothing specific. Just takes place at a random point in time.  
  
Summary: Lita finds it hard to believe that someone she loves so much could be someone she despises at the same time. Lita/Jeff, Chris/Trish  
  
Content warning: Nothing that should offend you in this chapter. Let me know if I do though, so I can punish myself. Lol.  
  
Her head was spinning non-stop.  
  
Was she really in a WWE arena again? It had been three months since she'd left. She'd needed some time to herself. Now she was back here. Ready to see faces she hadn't seen in months. Step in a ring she'd hadn't touched. It was like part of her was missing not being able to be here. Now she was here.  
  
Now she was home.  
  
Lita inhaled deeply. There was that same distinct scent that had been there forever. It was funny how clear things became once you hadn't experienced it in a while. It was taking all of her will power not to just jump up and down screaming.   
  
Ever since walking through those glass doors for the first time in three months, she hadn't moved from her spot. She smiled as one of the cameramen walked by, welcoming her back. It really did feel good to be back.   
  
Lita looked down the hall. Maybe there would be someone she hadn't seen in a while. She was eager to see her friends. Lita smiled to herself as she heard the scream that could only belong to one person.  
  
"Trish!!!" Lita exclaimed, turning around to be jumped on by the excited blonde.   
  
"Oh my God! I know you said soon, but I didn't think you'd be back this soon. I missed you so much!"  
  
"I told you I'd surprise you."   
  
Trish finally released Lita from her grasp, stepping back to examine her. Raising her eyebrows she stated, "Wow. You look amazing. Maybe I should take three months off."  
  
The redhead smiled. "No you shouldn't. I hating being away. Having to watch everyone in that ring and know that I can't be there for a while. And just talking to you guys on the phone is not enough. Don't get me wrong. It was a good vacation. I just missed it here way too much."  
  
Trish rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Just give me another hug." She pulled Lita into another hug.   
  
Lita smile faded as Trish let go of her, and she was confronted by a more serious expression. "Trish, what is it?"  
  
"Are you ready to see him?"  
  
The reason why she had dreaded coming back. With all the good reasons for coming back, there was a negative. She'd have to be in the same area as him again. Lita hadn't talked to him or seen him since that night she ran away from him, leaving him in their hotel room. That was the night before she left.   
  
Lita looked at Trish intently with sad eyes. "I don't know."   
  
Trish took Lita's hand in hers, hoping to comfort her. "Sweetie, it'll be fine."  
  
Lita nodded as she stared at the ground. "I don't think so. I mean, I left on such a wrong note. And we haven't communicated in three months. Besides, it's obvious that I left because of him. You know, I really don't wanna see him. But part of me really wants to see him. I really missed him, you know?"  
  
Nodding, Trish replied, "That makes sense. But you know what? Let's not think about that right now. Come to the women's locker room. I'm sure there's plenty of people who can't wait to see you."  
  
The perky side of Lita returned with those words, as a smile spread across her lips. "Let's go!" she exclaimed, following Trish down the hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hello, Mr. Intercontinental Champion." Christian said as he walked into the locker room, followed by Chris Jericho.  
  
"So, you've made it through a week as champ. How does it feel?" Chris played along, mocking the announcers, using his balled fist as a fake microphone.  
  
Jeff laughed as he swiped Chris's hand away from his face. "You guys are so dumb."   
  
"I would be offended by that if it weren't true." Christian stood in the mirror, constantly running his hands through his blonde hair.  
  
Standing from his seat on the couch, Jeff went over to his bag and questioned, "What do you two want?".  
  
Chris's expression changed, showing he was offended. "Why do we need a reason to be here? Maybe we just wanna hang out with our buddy."   
  
Jeff raised his eyebrows, laughing at his friend. "Okay, sure. What do you want?"   
  
Chris sucked his teeth before continuing. "You know us too well. But lucky for you, it's just me this time. Umm … you know Trish right?"  
  
"Actually, I don't think we've ever spoken." Jeff laughed as he received a glare from Chris.  
  
"No idiot. You know what I meant. I meant you two talk a lot. You're close and all. I was wondering if Trish was umm … you know … maybe she's … if she's …"  
  
"Single?" Jeff questioned, lifting his eyebrows. Chris had never seemed so unsure of himself. Chris nodded, ducking his head, embarrassed. "Wow. Since when does Chris Jericho get all shy about a woman?"  
  
Chris lifted his head, eyes flying to Jeff. His gaze had become a dreamy one. He didn't know when it had happened but somewhere along the line, he'd fallen for the lovely Trish Stratus. There was something about her that no other girl could compete with. Nowadays, Chris found himself constantly thinking about her. Day in, day out. He didn't know why he was so hooked on her. If it was her witty personality, her good looks, the way she was always so upbeat. Or maybe it was everything about her. Whatever it was drove him insane.   
  
The calling of his name snapped Chris out of his trance. "Oh sorry. I'm not shy about it. Well, maybe a little. It's just … she's so amazing. I'm crazy about her."  
  
"Wow. You're such a loser." Christian had finally moved from in front of the mirror and joined the conversation.   
  
Chris retaliated. "You're just saying that 'cause you've never had a woman." Christian laughed sarcastically, fake punching the other Canadian blonde in the arm.  
  
Jeff had finally managed to find his ring attire in his bag. Pulling it out, he said. "Don't worry Chris. I know how you feel. That's the way I felt about …" Jeff trailed off, as images of the only love of his life popped in his head. He shook his head furiously, refusing to think about her. "Never mind."  
  
Neither of the Canadians dared to say a word about it. It had been a touchy subject for Jeff over the past few months. Especially considering the way it ended. Christian figured that Jeff needed some time to himself. "We're gonna go get ready for tonight's show. See ya later man." Christian nodded his head toward the door, letting Chris know it was time to go.  
  
Chris quickly got the message. "Yea, talk to ya later." Chris patted Jeff's back, saying goodbye, as he followed Christian out the door.  
  
Jeff ran a hand through his purple and black hair as he fell onto the couch, ring attire in hand. Every time he thought he could make it through a day without thinking about her, he found every little thing seemed to lead back to her. He knew everything that happened between them was his fault. He knew that. He'd made a mistake. One mistake that cost him something that meant the world to him.  
  
Jeff shook his head to himself, standing up from the couch. He refused to think about this. He had a title defense that night. He needed to think about that instead. It wouldn't look good to lose the title after just one week.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lita walk speedily down the hallway, constantly looking down at her watch. There were only a few minutes before Raw began. She couldn't wait. Wait to step into that ring. She couldn't wait for the feeling that ran through her when she heard the crowd's cheers and felt the energy of the arena. It was the feeling she looked forward to, as her music would begin to play and she stepped through the black curtains.  
  
Turning a corner, Lita looked down at her watch again. She needed to go to Trish's room and wish her luck on her match against Molly. From what Lita had seen on TV, Molly was no joke. That girl would go to any lengths to get what she wanted and what she wanted most was the Women's Title. If Trish could beat her that night then she would be able to face her for the title next week on Raw.   
  
Lita looked down at her watch for the third time. She suddenly bumped into something. Someone. "I'm so sor …"   
  
Lita trailed off as her eyes met those of an equally shocked person. She nearly lost all composure, as she felt her knees going weak. It'd been three months, and in one short second, they were standing together, staring into each other's eyes. All of Lita's emotions were expressed in one word …  
  
"Jeff."  
  
Author's Note: Short introduction-type-thing to the story. Next chapter will focus on Chris and Trish for all those Chris/Trish shippers out there. Hope you like it so far. 


	2. Bitter Rivalry

Title: Two Wrongs  
  
Author: Tay  
  
Email: da1redgem@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone.   
  
Distribution: Sure but just let me know. ;)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: Nothing specific. Just takes place at a random point in time.  
  
Summary: Love isn't always easy. Lita/Jeff, Chris/Trish  
  
Content warning: Nothing that should offend you in this chapter, except maybe one curse, lol. Let me know if I do though, so I can punish myself. Lol.  
  
Trish stared into the mirror after a few minutes of stretching. She was about to have virtually the most important match of her career. This match meant so much more to her than most people knew.   
  
There was an incredible history between she and Molly. Just the thought of Molly Holly would make Trish cringe. From the day Molly had entered the WWE, she'd had a strong disliking for the Canadian blonde. And she'd made it her goal to bring Trish down and make her life miserable.   
  
Trish tensed up, balling her fists, as she thought about everything Molly had done to her in the past. Costing her multiple title matches. Constantly attacking her. Calling her a list of inappropriate names. Plus, Molly had the Women's Title and Trish wanted to wear that belt around her waist again.   
  
Her eyes narrowed as she thought about every dirty little thing Molly had ever done. But even all of that wasn't the cause of Trish's fury. Molly had done one thing to hurt Trish deeply, and get under her skin.   
  
She stole Chris Jericho from her.   
  
Trish didn't know how Molly had found out that she was in love with Chris Jericho. But she had. And she used it to her advantage. She'd managed to get Chris to go out with her. And worst of all, she'd managed to turn Chris against Trish. Trish could remember the pain that she felt when Chris suddenly began to give her blank stares in the hall, and ignore her. And Trish knew that if Chris was there, she probably wouldn't even be able to focus on the match.  
  
Trish shut her eyes tightly, furiously shaking her head. She wouldn't even let that stop her. Tonight would be her night, to get Molly back for everything. For torturing her. Taking away so many title opportunities. Taking Chris.  
  
With that thought, Trish stormed out the door. She didn't know exactly where she wanted to go. She just moved wherever her legs took her. Trish found herself passing Chris's door. Part of her was telling her to keep going. But she knew she walked in this direction for a reason. She knew she wanted to talk to him. She stopped and stared at the door.  
  
Sighing, she closed her eyes. What could Molly have possibly done to turn Chris against her? She and Chris used to be really close. Practically best friends. Best friends turning into something more. Trish smiled at the thought, remembering the first time Chris had kissed her. She remembered being really upset about something Molly had done to her, and she turned to Chris instinctively. But she hadn't expected what happened next …  
  
She was really stressed out as she stood there and described everything to him. But he wouldn't respond to her. He kept an intent gaze on her, his brows furrowed, as she spoke. And Trish could remember looking at him with questioning eyes, wondering why he was acting so strangely. And that's when it happened. He caught her off-guard in mid-sentence, as he grabbed her face in his hands, kissing her passionately, deeply …   
  
That's when she knew she was in love with Chris Jericho.  
  
She needed to talk to him. Her fist came up and fell down upon the door as her heart pounded out of her chest. She hadn't had a real conversation with Chris for three weeks. He'd stopped talking to her just a week after their first kiss. She didn't know what to say. How to react when he first opened the door.   
  
The door swung open. Trish gasped silently, her eyes narrowing on the person in front of her.   
  
Molly grinned at the shocked look on Trish's face. "Why are you here? Don't you have a match to get ready to lose?"  
  
Trish did all she could to avoid wiping the smile of Molly's face and saving her anger for the ring. "Where's Chris?" she stated coldly, her eyes locked on Molly's.  
  
"Don't you remember that he doesn't want to talk to you? He hates you. And who could blame him?" Molly was merely inches away from Trish's face. Trish felt her hand rising to knock Molly out on the floor, but she resisted the urge.  
  
"Molly, as far as I'm concerned, you can kiss my ass. As for tonight, I'll be the one kickin' yours all over this arena." Trish's face began to heat up as she stood face to face with the still-grinning Molly.   
  
"We'll see about that, little Trishy. Don't get your hopes up." The sudden slam of the door, sent Trish flying back. She balled her fists and began to grind her teeth. That girl could make her so mad! Trish couldn't wait to get Molly in the ring and tear her to shreds.  
  
Walking down the hall, she pushed her hands through her hair. Her eyes shot up as she nearly collided into someone.   
  
"Chris."  
  
Her eyes were met by those of the male blonde Canadian. As he stared into his eyes, she could see that look that he'd always had for her. That look of concern, wanting, and possibly love. That look that had become more distinct in the past three weeks.   
  
Trish felt every muscle in her chest clench as his eyes hardened on her and he replaced his look of affection with one of anger and coldness. "Chris, can I talk to you?"  
  
Chris tried to walk around her but was stopped as she jumped in his way. "No. You've been avoiding me for three weeks. We need to talk. I need to know what's wrong."  
  
"Everything is isn't about what you want or need. I have better things to do."  
  
Trish felt a huge lump form in her throat as he continued to walk past her. But she couldn't give up. She needed to talk to him.  
  
Chris turned around sharply, as the smaller blonde grabbed his arm. He pulled his arm from her grasp, staring at her once again.  
  
Her voice wasn't much more than a quiver now, as she pleaded with him, tears stinging her eyes. "Please. Tell me what I did wrong. Talk to me."  
  
He couldn't stand to look at her eyes. It was going to break him. He looked down towards the ground. Every memory of why he couldn't talk to her filled his mind. Every reason why he couldn't be with her. Everything he'd been told. He built up his strength again and resisted her pleas.  
  
"Leave me alone Trish. I don't want to talk to you." With that, Chris continued walking down the hall, leaving the blonde diva alone in the hall.  
  
The tears began to stain her cheeks as she stood there in a trance. She wondered how things could go so wrong. She was unmoved as she heard the faint slam of Chris's locker room door. Molly had actually succeeded in ripping out a piece of Trish. And all it did was made Trish want to kill Molly. She wanted to make her pay.  
  
Author's Note: Short introduction to Chris and Trish. Don't worry the chapters get much longer after this. And you'll find out everything you are dying to know as the story goes on. But there's one catch….REVIEWS!! What author doesn't love 'em? Good or bad, send them anyway. I'll keep writing this as long as you review. That's the way it works. ; ) 


	3. Hopeless Love

Title: Two Wrongs  
  
Author: Tay  
  
Email: da1redgem@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone.   
  
Distribution: Sure but just let me know. ;)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: Nothing specific. Just takes place at a random point in time.  
  
Summary: Love isn't always easy. Lita/Jeff, Chris/Trish  
  
Content warning: Nothing that should offend you in this chapter. Let me know if I do though, so I can punish myself. Lol.  
  
"Please don't walk away."   
  
Jeff pleaded with Lita, holding her arm. He hadn't seen her in three months. He hadn't stared into her beautiful, hazel eyes. She'd left him without a word. And now she was suddenly there. No words for three months and now … she had just walked back into his life.  
  
Lita pulled her arm away forcefully. "Don't touch me. I don't even wanna be near you right now."  
  
He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to figure out how to get her to talk to him. He needed her there right now. He needed her to talk to him and forgive him. Just the thought that she didn't want him near her made him fall apart. He'd been hoping that maybe she'd forgiven him a little bit after three months.   
  
Sighing, he begged her more, "Look Ames, I didn't mean anything I said or did. I love you so much. I just need to talk to you. Please, listen."  
  
The tears were stinging in her eyes. She shut them tightly, inhaling deeply. "You don't love me. Don't tell me that."   
  
Jeff reached for her hand, and he felt everything go numb as she snatched it away. "It's been three months. Please … let's just talk about this."  
  
"I'm not talking to you now or ever." she spit out, inches away from his face. She walked around him, storming down the hall, not bothering to look back. Jeff let her pass, feeling defeated and frustrated.  
  
He fell against the wall, and slid down to the floor. He groaned as he placed his head in his hands. How could he have been so stupid? He'd come across such an amazing woman. The feelings he had for Lita were so much stronger than anything he'd ever felt before. When she looked at him, his knees went weak. When she smiled or laughed, he melted. When she spoke, shivers went all throughout him. Everything she did seemed to affect him in one way or another. He'd had something special with her and in one night, he'd managed to ruin it.   
  
He didn't know if he could go on everyday, seeing her, and not being able to be with her. It was as though he couldn't live without her. He needed to get her back. Or at least get her to listen to him.  
  
Jeff stood up from the ground. He needed to do something to get his mind off of her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Trish stretched in the corridor, waiting for her music to hit. She couldn't wait to walk through that curtain, march to that ring and give Molly Holly the beating of her life. That girl had messed with her one too many times and she needed to get what was coming to her.  
  
Trish reveled in the fact that there was no way Molly could escape out of this one. She'd always managed to avoid facing Trish, but there was no way she was going to get out of this one. Trish would make her regret the fact that she screwed with her so many times. The fact that she took Chris away from her. Finally she'd be able to get her hands on that evil, little …  
  
A voice rang through the corridor, calling her name, breaking her train of thought. A voice that belonged to none other than …  
  
Eric Bischoff.   
  
Trish turned around slowly, a look of disgust on her face. Speaking of screwing her over, multiple times, approaching her was a man who did it better than most. Eric delighted himself in watching the blonde diva squirm and struggle to make it to the top. Trish was lucky the bastard was even letting her face Molly tonight with the prospect of a possible title shot in the future. She had been sure there would be some kind of catch or maybe …  
  
She could feel the bile rising in her throat as he got closer to her, with that disgusting, cheesy smile he perfected. "Trish, an idea just came to me." Her heart began to race. She knew this was too good to believe! There had to be something. Now here he was with that despicable smile on his face, and she knew her night was about to take a turn for the worse. "Your match is actually a handicap match with you facing Molly and her partner … Gail Kim."  
  
Eric stepped aside, revealing Gail Kim, dressed in her ring attire. Gail also sent Trish that wicked grin Trish had received too many times in one day. Gail hadn't been able to stand the little blonde Canadian ever since she entered the WWE. And she made it her personal goal as well to make Trish suffer.  
  
The glare that passed between Trish and Gail was cut off as Bischoff stepped in between them. "A little bit of animosity girls?" Trish rolled her eyes at the sickening laugh Bischoff gave off. "I guess you've figured by now that you won't get that little title shot of yours unless you can beat them both tonight. Have fun Trish." There it was, that irritating laugh again as he walked off down the hall.  
  
"Good luck Trish." Gail stalked up to Trish. Just inches away from her face, Trish could feel her breath right on her face. But she wasn't about to run away from her. Gail could try but she definitely wasn't going to scare Trish Stratus. Trish didn't even flinch as Gail stood there, staring her dead in the eye. "You'll need it."  
  
Trish watched Gail strut through the curtains to her blasting music. She hated to admit to herself that maybe, just maybe … Gail was right. She was going to need a miracle to beat those two conniving vixens.  
  
Huffing out some air, Trish sent up a little prayer as she prepared to walk through the curtain.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Chris walked over to answer the light the knocking at the door. He pulled the door open. "Hey …"  
  
He was taken aback as a sobbing redhead rushed into his arms. His heart was breaking at the sight of her. Her swollen, red eyes and anguish-filled face. When he'd last seen her three months ago, she had the same expression on her face, sobbing the same way. Which could only mean one thing. This had something to do with Jeff.  
  
"Wait hun. Come sit on the couch and tell me what's wrong." He led her over to the couch, one arm still holding her tight for comfort. As they sat on the couch, he got a good look of her eyes. That swirl of frustration, heartbreak, and anger actually made him want to kill Jeff for a moment. He'd have to go find Jeff later and have a few words with him.  
  
Chris's voice became as soft and sincere as possible. "Not tell me what happened." He wanted to be there for her in every way. He wanted to make this situation as easy as he could. Because in a way, he knew how she felt. Thoughts of Trish filled his head. God he'd loved that girl. He still did. But it was pretty obvious she didn't and never did.   
  
The blonde Canadian shook his head slightly, erasing any thoughts of Trish from his head. He needed to focus on Lita. Right now, it was about Lita, not him.   
  
Lita swallowed hard. "I saw him. I saw Jeff." She paused to clear her throat. "I thought I could handle it. I … I thought it was gonna be easy." She paused yet again, choking back sobs. "But it wasn't. I still love him so much. It hurts so bad." The sobs came even harder then.   
  
Chris wished he knew exactly what to say to make the redhead feel better. But he couldn't tell her everything was going to be alright. The girl loved Jeff to death; they'd been together so long. It wasn't going to be alright, not for a long time anyway. He wasn't even alright after Trish. And they hadn't even really been together. Maybe he could take her mind off of things.  
  
"Lita, I really want to make this better. But all I can tell you is that it's gonna take time to get over it. And until you do, I'll be here for you." Chris knew what he really wanted to say. Jeff and Lita belonged together. The whole world seemed to know that except her. But he couldn't say that. There was no need arguing with the broken hearted woman. "How about we just watch whatever match is on, so you don't have to think about it?" After waiting for her nodded approval, he slid his arm from behind her and moved over to the television, cutting it on.  
  
His eyes were glued to the television at the sight he saw. There she was, being beaten down in the ring by none other than Gail Kim and Molly. Those women were out to get her. He couldn't help but feel a pang of anger, watching the massacre in the ring. The girl couldn't even make to her feet without being kicked back down. And then of course, there was always one of them to distract the referee, while the other went to work on Trish. Watching her struggle against his girlfriend Molly and her partner in crime, Gail, made him so sick …  
  
What the hell was he worried for?! He should be happy as a kid in a candy store watching the blonde suffer in the ring, after what she did to him. She betrayed him! She should pay for everything she did. He should be jumping for joy, right now and he knew it.  
  
Who was he kidding? He could not be full of glee watching this catastrophe. As much as he hated to admit it, he loved the girl. Even still. Although his mind was telling him to just forget about it and let her be punished, his heart couldn't stand it.  
  
"Chris what's wrong? Why are you just standing there staring at the t.v.?" Chris's eyes flew to the redhead, who was sitting up on the couch, tear streaks on her face, a look of worry and confusion plaguing her face. He hadn't realized he'd been in a trance, standing right in front of the television. He moved to her, kneeling in front of her, one hand now rubbing her knee, the other caressing her face in a comforting way.  
  
"Honey, I'm really sorry but I need to go. I'll be back soon, I promise." With a quick kiss on her cheek, he rose to his feet and flew out the door.  
  
Lita's gaze traveled to the monitor. A smile played on her lips as she saw what Chris had been so caught up in, why he'd left in such a hurry. She should have known it was because of Trish. Those two belonged together. Maybe tonight would be their night. Maybe things would change.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Chris hustled down the hall. He needed to get out there. He didn't know exactly what he was going to do but that little voice inside of him was telling him to go out there. He really wanted to just save Trish, protect her from the pain she was feeling and the hardship she was going through. But he knew he couldn't exactly do that. Besides, it wouldn't be fair to Molly.  
  
Chris only flinched as he bumped into one of the cameramen in the hall, not even turning around to excuse himself to the man.   
  
After a few moments, Chris slowed his pace to an almost halt. What the hell was he doing? Why was he so concerned about Trish? What about Molly? The one who'd been there for him since Trish's betrayal. The one who'd never lied to him. Molly had never done anything wrong.  
  
He felt kind of guilty that whenever he was around Molly, all he thought about was Trish. Day in, day out. He'd never even slept with Molly. What he felt with Molly was nowhere near what he felt for Trish. It could never be. It made him wonder why he was sort of with her in the first place.  
  
Maybe for Molly's sake, he should tell her how he really felt. He should spare her any kind of heartbreak because she didn't deserve it.   
  
"Oh come on! This isn't fair! These two women are pulling every trick in the book on Trish. I don't know how she's gonna come out of this one with the win." Jim Ross's energetic, southern voice broke Chris's thoughts.  
  
Chris's attention was taken by the little monitor in the gorilla. The sight was even worse than before. Trish was laying almost lifeless in the ring, Molly now approaching her limp body. Due to the fact that Gail was once again distracting the referee and a steel chair lay at the edge of the ring with a slight dent, it wasn't hard to guess what had happened there. "I have to stop this." Chris muttered to himself, running through the black curtains, without a concern of what anyone would say or think.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"And the winners are Molly Holly and Gail Kim!"   
  
Chris came to a halt in the middle of the ramp as Molly's music began to blare throughout the arena. Lillian Garcia had just made the announcement and Molly and Gail stood in the ring, victorious. He knew he should be happy for Molly. Happy that this happened to Trish. But that just wasn't the case.  
  
His blue crystal eyes landed on Trish's now moving body. The way she cringed in pain made his heart ache. The blonde began to sit up one hand grasping the back of her head, the other clutching her abdomen. But that wasn't what was bothering him most. Her either. He looked closer into the details of her face. That wasn't a look of just pain. He could see the disappointment and hurt all in her expression. And he knew exactly how she felt. All the late nights they'd spent talking about how much she got screwed over by Molly and Bischoff. He knew that look all too well.  
  
Chris continued to walk to the ring, sliding inside. He slowly approached Trish. He didn't really want to do anything, but he couldn't stop himself from moving toward her. He swallowed hard, his heart pounding. He was supposed to be made at her; he didn't understand why he was doing this. As he came within a few feet of her, he paused, Trish's eyes meeting his. She was cradling herself now, still sitting on the mat, the look of hurt intensified. He stood frozen staring into the depths of her eyes. It didn't even take words to create the intensity between them. Neither was willing to break the gaze.   
  
Chris jumped as Molly screamed in his ear, from behind him. "I won! Did you come to congratulate me?" He lingered in his stare with Trish a moment before turning around to answer Molly.  
  
"We need to talk." Chris gestured backstage with his head. But Molly seemed too excited about her win, to notice the seriousness in his tone.  
  
"Let's go celebrate!" Molly had her title over her shoulder, her free hand grabbing his. It was amazing that she didn't affect him the way Trish did. He never felt anything when Molly touched him.   
  
The blonde Canadian turned slightly and averted his gaze back to Trish. She'd made it to her feet, leaning on the turnbuckle for support, now being helped by the referee. She must have known he was looking at her, her eyes coming up the moment after he began looking at her. The same intensity had returned. Even just for a moment. The swirl of emotions was overtaking him again. He did love her. No matter how much he'd tried to convince himself he didn't once he found out.   
  
Why was he doing this to himself? Trish didn't care about him. It didn't matter that at that moment, looking in her eyes, he felt love, he saw passion. It didn't matter. It was all an act. It had always been. She didn't love him, nearly the way he loved her. All the hurt and confusion which sat on her face like an inscription in a book was all a lie. There was no point in searching after a hopeless cause.  
  
Shaking his head, he let Molly pull him out the ring. As they approached the top of the ramp, Chris looked up to the TitanTron. Trish was walking to the ropes, leaning on the referee for support. As the camera got a good view of her face, Chris saw the tears falling freely down her face. 


	4. The Truth is Revealed

Title: Two Wrongs  
  
Author: Tay  
  
Email: da1redgem@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone.   
  
Distribution: Sure but just let me know. ;)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: Nothing specific. Just takes place at a random point in time.  
  
Summary: Love isn't always easy. Lita/Jeff, Chris/Trish  
  
Content warning: Nothing that should offend you in this chapter. Let me know if I do though, so I can punish myself. Lol.  
  
Lita held her sobbing friend closer. She'd struggled to get her friend from the gorilla to the locker room. The little blonde had just collapsed into her arms as soon as she walked through the curtain, without a single word. And it was quite obvious that she wasn't crying about a lost title shot.  
  
Well … maybe just a little. Everything seemed to be weighing down on Trish, nothing going her way. Trish had lost the one man she'd truly loved, and now she was nowhere near having a title shot. Could things get any worse?  
  
Lita patted Trish's back comfortingly, as they sat on the couch of the room. The sobbing had seemingly calmed down, a soft whimper escaping the blonde's lips every now and again. She supported the woman's shoulders as she pushed her up off her shoulders, so she could look in her eyes. Her eyes were swollen, red, puffy. And the look in her eyes nearly killed the redhead. Trish seemed lost, hopeless. She seemed like a lost puppy, not knowing where to go or what to do. Lita couldn't help but hate the blankness on Trish's face, even wishing that she was showing a little sadness. But that was not the case. The blonde instead seemed defeated.   
  
"Hun?" Lita called to her, hoping to get some response from her. However, Trish continued to stare into blank space, her eyes fixated on a certain spot of the bed. Lita tried again, despite Trish not acknowledging her efforts.  
  
"Trish, honey. I'm not gonna tell you everything's okay, 'cause I know it's not. I hate to see you this way. I wish I could do anything to make this better. Do you want to talk to me about it?" Trish continued to stare at the bed, as though she hadn't heard her friend.   
  
"It's okay if you don--" Just as the words had escaped Lita's lips, Trish sprang up from the bed. She walked a few steps, heedless to where she was going. With a sigh, she ran her fingers through her silky, blonde hair.  
  
"Li, I just don't know what to do. I love him so much. I don't know what I did wrong." Trish's voice was on the edge of cracking, the hoarseness from her crying apparent. The blonde continued. "I've tried everything. And he just won't talk to me. I don't know how I can fix this if he won't even tell me what I did wrong." There it was again. That hopelessness. Lita frowned deeply, pondering how she could help her best friend.  
  
"Trish, don't give up. You have to keep trying. Chris loves you. He'll break eventually. If you just keep trying--"  
  
"I've been trying for almost a month!" Trish spun around, throwing her hands in the air then slapping them down on her legs. Her look was not one of anger but one begging for an answer. She figured there was no chance of getting Chris back or even just getting him to talk to her.   
  
Lita stood slowly, approaching her friend little by little as she spoke. "Well, keep trying. Sometimes it takes a little time." Lita placed a gentle, comforting hand on Trish's face. Trish closed her eyes, shaking her head softly as she looked down toward the ground.   
  
"But this is taking too much time."  
  
"How much do you love him Trish?"  
  
"More than you could possibly imagine."  
  
"Then there's no such thing as too much time." Trish leaned into Lita, hugging the redhead. A couple minutes went by with silence, the only sound being Trish's sniffles.   
  
"Why are you so smart?" Lita laughed at the blonde's comment, glad the girl was getting a little back to normal. "Li, I'm gonna go in the bathroom and wash off my face." Trish pulled away from Lita, walking into the bathroom, shutting the door behind herself.  
  
Lita plopped down on the couch, holding her head in her hands. Everything was just so crazy right now. Was it not just three months ago that they were all good friends, with no kind of problems? Nothing could have been better. She was in love with Jeff and he was in love, or at least she thought he was, in love with her. And it was obvious that Chris and Trish had feelings for each other. But now …  
  
Sighing, the redhead sat back, letting her head hang over the back of the couch. All four of them were miserable. Chris wouldn't talk to Trish, and Trish was going insane without Chris. The poor woman was lovesick and miserable. At least they had some hope. Lita knew in her heart that this was all a big misunderstanding. The two blonde Canadians had a chance of getting back together. It only made sense that they would sort this out and be together because they belonged together. But she and Jeff …  
  
It was over for them.  
  
How could she have been so blind? She really did believe that they were meant to be. That he felt the way she felt about him. She'd even dreamed about having a family with him, spending the rest of her life with him. But how could they … after he …  
  
Trying to keep the forming tears from falling from her eyes, Lita bit down on her lower lip. She couldn't even think about what he'd done to her without wanting to bawl. Oh what she would give just to hate him. How badly she wanted to be able to look into those green eyes and not break down in tears. Why did she have to be in love with him? She just wanted to be able to let go of him and move on without a second look. But part of her told herself that she wouldn't be able to do that. She wouldn't be able to let go of him.   
  
Her heart wrenched at the thought. She sat up, shaking her head. No, she wasn't going to dwell on her problems. If there was anyone that did have some hope, it was Chris and Trish. And if there was anyone that could help them, it was her. She was going to get to the bottom of this mess and fix it. Someone here deserved to be happy.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Chris walked out of the arena onto the busy sidewalks of Detroit. He'd finally gotten away from an overly-ecstatic Molly. He understood that she didn't like Trish, but he didn't understand why both she and Gail had to fight Trish. It just didn't seem fair. It wasn't fair to do that to anyone. He just needed to get away from Molly and Gail's little party. He hadn't even gotten to talk to her about how he felt. Oh well, they could talk later.  
  
The cold, brisk air ate away at the skin of his arms, as he was wearing just a t-shirt. It didn't matter, as long as he wasn't in that arena. Right now, he needed to figure out where Jeff was. He needed someone to talk to. Pulling out his cell phone, he dialed Jeff's cell phone number.  
  
Ring … ring … ring …  
  
Where the hell was he? He wasn't in his locker room. No one in the arena had seen him in the last hour or so. Knowing Jeff, he was doing something stupid after his run-in with Lita. He definitely hadn't been handling this Lita situation well.  
  
Chris shook his head, deciding to try to call Jeff again. He placed the silver phone against his hear as the phone rang.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Jeff, where the hell are you?"   
  
"In a bar." Figures, Chris thought to himself. At least, he didn't sound too drunk. Actually he sounded quite sober.  
  
"What bar?"   
  
"The one two blocks away with the big sign with gold lights." Chris looked to his right, seeing the huge, flashing sign immediately.   
  
"Sit tight. I'll be there in a few minutes." With that, Chris clicked his phone shut and headed down the busy, crowded streets of Detroit.  
  
The bar was pretty crowded, probably because Raw had just ended. The dim lights, light blues music, and moderately quiet conversations made for a very mellow place. A perfect place to come to sulk and try to drown away your sorrows.   
  
Chris looked to the back of the bar, finding Jeff sitting alone on a bar stool. Slouched over, head hung low, he looked pretty depressed. Chris squeezed his way through the tons of chairs, finally making his way to Jeff. Standing behind him, he observed Jeff. Jeff didn't make any acknowledgement that Chris was there. He continued to stare into the glass of liquor, tapping each side of it with his fingers. To Chris's surprise, it was still full.  
  
Raising his eyebrows momentarily and sighing, Chris sat beside the sullen Jeff. They were in for a long night.  
  
"Would you like anything sir?" Chris looked up to the heavy-breathing bartender. His eyes were lit with fascination, amazed that he was standing in front of the one and only Chris Jericho.   
  
Chris smiled slightly and shook his head. "No, thanks."  
  
"I must say, I am a big fan of you Mr. Jericho, sir." The bartender, seemingly in his mid to late 20s, was bouncing with excitement and acting like a kid in a candy store. Chris laughed. It was always nice to meet his enthusiastic fans. "Could I possibly have your autograph? I told my girlfriend that the WWE was coming here and that I'd probably get to meet a few of the wrestlers but she didn't believe me."  
  
Chris nodded politely. "Sure. What do you want it on?" The bartender instantly pulled up his black uniform shirt and held out his white t-shirt, pulling a pen out from behind the counter. Chris grabbed the pen, scribbling his signature mark quickly on the man's shirt. He handed the pen back and smiled.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Jericho!" The young man looked over quickly to the morose Hardy. He motioned for Chris to lean in. He whispered in his ear, "I would ask him for an autograph too but he seems pretty depressed.".  
  
Chris nodded and replied, "I know. I think it's better you don't ask. And I think it's better that you get back to work." Chris nodded his head in the direction of a somewhat confused, angry man who was glaring at the young worker. The man nodded his appreciation and made his way over to his boss.  
  
Chris gave his attention back to his friend, who hadn't changed position once. Still continued to stare at his drink.   
  
"How many have you had?" Chris could tell Jeff had heard him although he didn't move.   
  
"Just this one." Double-taking at the still full glass, Chris breathed a sigh of relief. At least he wasn't getting drunk off his ass. What was he supposed to say to him? He had no idea how to make Jeff feel better.  
  
"How could I have been so stupid? I can't believe I did that to her." The pain and frustration was obvious in Jeff's features. He was dying inside. Chris knew how he beat himself up everyday about what happened between him and Lita. He listened to him asking himself how stupid he was. He'd watch as Jeff wrote about six pages of his feelings and poems that expressed them. Jeff would tell him everything, that is except what exactly happened.  
  
"You would kill me if I told you." he would say. "You wouldn't understand." Chris would beg him to just try. He would listen and try his best to understand. It was just so obvious that Jeff was so ashamed about what he'd done. So ashamed, he couldn't even bear telling his best friend.  
  
"Come on…"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Are you sure you still don't wanna try to tell me? It could help to get it out." The blonde almost begged him to tell him, the slightest glimmer of hope in his voice. How badly he wanted to help him. How badly he wanted to know. And then there were his own motives. He wanted someone to just be able to sulk with. To just talk about all his problems with.   
  
But then again, Jeff was already too depressed to worry about anyone else's problems. It had just seemed best to keep his problems to himself and to just try to be there for his seven-year best friend.   
  
Anxiously waiting an answer, Chris observed Jeff's slightly scrunched up face and furrowed eyebrows, knowing that the chances of Jeff telling him were slim. Jeff picked his small glass up, placed it against, and tilting his had back, he downed the liquor almost within a heartbeat. Not being able to help but flinch, the blonde Canadian gulped as he wondered what could be going on in the younger Hardy's mind.   
  
Sighing and placing the crystal glass on the counter, the Hardy leaned over on his elbows and replied, "Fine. I'll tell you." Chris couldn't help but feel an overwhelming feeling of victory. After three months of trying, finally he'd get Jeff to talk to him. They'd just have a one-on-one like they used to. After this whole Lita thing, Jeff hadn't been so open to discussing much of anything. But how could he blame him? Chris knew he hadn't felt too social lately either.   
  
"Well, do you remember when we were on tour in New York City, and we had that party at that bar?" Jeff shifted and cleared his throat out of obvious discomfort. Chris responded 'yes', hoping that it would encourage Jeff to continue.   
  
Seeming to have gained a little composure, the sullen man continued. "And you remember that Ames wasn't there. I uh…..I don't know how, but I got really drunk. I don't remember drinking any alcohol or anything, but I must have because I was incredibly drunk." There was a slight sniffle and then a sigh. "I don't remember much of anything from that night. I can only remember coming to the party. But the next morning I woke up with the biggest migraine, and…." His head hung over. Light reflected off his weary eyes, showing the glimmer of tears. Jeff just shook it off, blinking a few times and raising his head again.  
  
"She was there. Whoever she was…" He shook his head, slowly as though he still couldn't believe it. "She was putting on her shoes. And she…all I saw was her back…I cheated on Amy with some girl and I don't even know what the girl looks like."   
  
Chris swallowed the huge lump in his throat. It was so obvious how much this was killing Jeff. If there was one thing he knew about Jeff, it was that he would never do anything to purposely hurt Lita. He'd made it so clear from the day that he knew he'd fallen in love with her, that his only intention was to make her happy and not be the one to break her heart. But just knowing that he did, after all the promises he'd made to her and everything he'd told her, was eating the young Hardy up inside. Chris knew his best friend would give anything to take that back and make things right between them.   
  
Jeff remained still in the chair, his gaze unmoving, face unchanging, not a muscle even moving as a tear slid down his cheek and fell from his chin. Silence had overcome them, that silence driving Chris insane as he sat there unsure of what to do or say from there. God, wasn't there anything to break this unbearable quiet? Chris let his blues eyes travel along the other side of the bar. He just couldn't look at him. He couldn't look at the wreck his friend had become.   
  
"The girl left before I realized what I'd done." Chris's head snapped back in Jeff's direction, his heart pounding, surprised at the sudden continuation of the story. "Uhm…Ames came back two days after that. Chris, she was so beautiful. She walked through the door so happy." A smile spread across his face. "She said she was so happy to be home, so happy to see me. Can you believe that? Happy to see me." Just like that, the smile had transformed back into a frown. "And she hugged me and kissed me. Oh God Chris, I had to tell her. I had to crush her and break her heart. I had to break every promise I'd ever made to her. I had to…" He choked on his words. Jeff bit down on his lip, getting himself under control.   
  
"I made her sit down and I told her everything. I was honest to her. I owed her at least that after all. God, the look on her face…her eyes…" The Hardy's head fell back as he looked to the ceiling. He couldn't control the few tears that slipped from his eyes then. Bringing his head back to level, he sighed another exasperated sigh. "She was so hurt. The tears just kept coming. And the way she looked at me. It was like I felt what she was going through. I could feel myself dying inside, like she was. I never thought she'd look at me like that. I asked her if she hated me and do you know what she said? 'No. I love you so much and that's why this hurts so bad.' Why can't she just hate me?" A pause. "She ran out on me and I haven't been able to talk to her since." Finally done with is story, Jeff place his head in his palms, shame obvious in his body expression.  
  
The blonde Canadian sat in awe. He was only speechless at what he'd just heard. His mouth was slightly ajar, mouth ready to voice words of comfort, but he found nothing. Not a word. He hadn't quite understood the misery Jeff had been through until that moment. Nothing seemed to make sense. Jeff cheated on Lita? It hadn't ever seemed possible. It didn't all sound right.  
  
Chris was in a daze, trying to understand how this happened to two people more better for each other than anyone he could think of. He couldn't even bring himself to be mad at Jeff for cheating on Lita. Something about it just didn't seem right. Nothing was making sense to him.   
  
"So?"   
  
Chris snapped out of his state of confusion, once again focusing on the Hardy. "So what?"  
  
"Well…what about you and Trish? What happened to your fairy tale romance?" No smiles were evident on Jeff's face. Bitterness lay in his voice after recalling his breakup.   
  
Chris cleared his throat. It was only fair to tell him what had gone wrong between himself and Trish since Jeff had poured his heart out to him about Lita.  
  
"You've known how I felt about Trish for the longest time. Well, I finally told her about and she told me she loved me too. Well, to keep this story short and sweet. She lied. She slept with another guy about a week after she told me that." Chris caught Jeff's emerald green eyes staring a hole right through him, questioning what he'd just heard. Brows furrowed, lips pursed with bafflement, Jeff brought his hand over his eyes trying to understand.  
  
"Chris, that doesn't make any sense at all. I know Trish. You know Trish. Trish wouldn't do something like that to you. I know for a fact that she's in love with you and she would never do something like that to you. Chris, what makes you think she did something like that?"  
  
Chris sighed, looking away. He didn't want to tell him. Trish was one of Jeff's best friends. He could never believe that she would do something so cold-hearted, that she could be so heartless. It would crush Jeff to know that the beautiful blonde was not exactly what she seemed to be.   
  
Chris winced at the cruel unreal ness of it all. He of all people thought he knew Trish so well. He'd fallen for everything about her so fast. The sophisticated air about her, her infectious laugh, her silky, smooth voice, her entrancing eyes, her sense of humor…the list could go on forever. Everything he wanted, she had it. Before he knew, little 'ole Trish Stratus had Chris Jericho wrapped around her finger.   
  
Scoffing in disgust at the thought of Trish using him, Chris decided to just get it over with and tell Jeff exactly how he knew Trish had betrayed him.  
  
"Molly told me."  
  
Jeff's eyes shot wide open as he almost jumped out of the chair. Jericho was sure Jeff was ready to kill him at that moment. "WHAT?! You believed that tramp over Trish?! How could you after all that Trish has done for you?! What were you thinking? You broke her heart! All because of what Molly told you! Jericho, I --"  
  
"And…" Chris cut off a now irate Hardy off before he could too far ahead of himself. "I asked the guy." Chris finally brought his blue eyes back over to those of the Hardy, finding a mixture of disbelief, sorrow, bewilderment. The two miserable best friends stared at each other for a long time, understanding each other's pain and knowing that things would never be the same.  
  
Author's Note: This is the long, very overdue chapter from me. I just wanted to give you guys a side note. I want you to disregard the scene with Jeff, Chris and Christian in the first chapter. I've decided to go in a completely different direction with this story as you can see. So just ignore that because it really doesn't make sense with this. I hope you like the story so far. Review, let me know what you think. I'll try as hard as I can to update and stuff but it has become increasingly hard lately since the end of the school year is fast approaching. Thanks guys. 


	5. End of Something

Title: Two Wrongs  
  
Author: Tay  
  
Email:  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone.  
  
Distribution: Sure but just let me know. ;)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: Nothing specific. Just takes place at a random point in time.  
  
Summary: Love isn't always easy. Lita/Jeff, Chris/Trish  
  
Content warning: Nothing that should offend you in this chapter. Let me know if I do though, so I can punish myself. Lol.  
  
Everyday was beginning to become the same routine. Continuous thoughts of Jeff plagued Lita's mind. Didn't they say that things got easier with time? It must have been well past three months since they'd broken up and yet, she never stopped longing for him or thinking about him.  
  
Her heart was telling her to just forget about everything that happened. She wanted to believe that he truly was sorry. He'd never wronged her before. This was only the first time something like this had ever happened in their year-long relationship. Every single memory made her want to run into Jeff's arms. The memory of all the good times they'd had together, the intense bond between them, the passion, the love….  
  
But her mind could never agree with her heart. He knew what cheating on her would do to her. She'd told him about all the horrible relationships she'd had with men before. Jeff knew the pain it would cause her if he broke her heart like all the rest. Just before they'd started their relationship, Lita told him about how scared she was to try a relationship with another guy. And he told her -- promised her that he wouldn't be like the rest. But just like the rest he'd promised her so much and broken her heart in the end.  
  
"Oh shit." Christian grumbled from his position on the floor after colliding with Lita. He quickly got to his feet, immediately helping Lita back up to hers.  
  
Lita, quickly recovered from her state of shock, and began incessantly apologizing. "I'm so sorry. Are you okay? I didn't mean to barge into you like that. I was just-"  
  
Christian grabbed her arm, letting her know to stop. "Don't worry about it. I'm alright."  
  
"No really. I'm sorry. I seem to have an issue with running into people."  
  
"Like I said, don't worry about it."  
  
Lita managed a quick half-smile and tried to continue on down the hall but was stopped as Christian put himself in the way. "Hey, you haven't been looking too good since you came back. Do you wanna talk about anything?"  
  
Instinctively, Lita prepared to say no but was cut off as Christian pressed his offer. "It's always nice to have someone to talk to, you know. I'm here to listen if you wanna talk."  
  
It wasn't like she'd never ever talked to Christian. She used to talk to him almost as much as she talks to Chris. But they'd stopped talking when he made some questionable moves that caused everyone to hate him. She's never been able to hate him thought. What was the harm in talking to him? He seemed like the good old, same Christian she knew.  
  
"Well…I just can't seem to get my mind off of Jeff. You do know that he cheated on me and we broke up?" Christian's nod encouraged her to proceed. "Yea…well, ever since I came back, everything just seems to be reminding me of him. And then when I see him, it's so hard to not just run back in his arms and give in. And I can't seem to make myself realize that he's like every other guy I've dated."  
  
"I can't believe he did that to you. It makes me sick. I thought I knew him better than that. I'm sorry we haven't been able to talk in such a long time. Things have just been so…crazy. Maybe I can take you out to dinner to get your mind off things and to catch up. You know, just as friends."  
  
It was hard to turn down such an offer. She'd missed talking to Christian. She'd missed the old Christian. But honestly, she wasn't in the mood to go out. "I'm sorry Christian. But I'm just not feeling up to going out anywhere. But I can find you sometime and we can talk."  
  
Luckily, an understanding instead of disappointed smile came across his face. "Sure, we can talk later. I hope you feel a lot better."  
  
Lita smiled back and made her way down the hall.  
  
Chris sat in a daze on the couch in Molly's dressing room. Molly had drug him to her room in celebration. But there was a nauseating feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was telling him that he was an ass for allowing Molly and Gail to double team Trish. He was an ass for walking away from Trish as her heart broke, tears of pain flowing down her gorgeous face. And now he had the nerve to be sitting here, in Molly's dressing room, as she and slutty Gail Kim celebrated a cheap victory.  
  
"Come on Chris! Let's celebrate!" Chris couldn't help but look at Molly with contempt as she pulled on his arm. He snatched it away from her, standing up. The sudden action brought a halt upon the party, leaving Molly and Gail staring at him in dismay.  
  
"There is no way in hell I am celebrating with you. I don't even know why the fuck I'm here." Chris charged towards, angrier than he thought he could ever be, more at himself than anyone else. How in the hell could he just turn his back on Trish? She was sincere. She needed him. He had to get to her. He had to make up for all this time he'd spent not talking to her and giving her the cold shoulder.  
  
A loud, desperate voice called out to him as he put his hand on the doorknob. "Wait!" Her tone took a change to soft and reasoning. "Are you actually gonna go running back to Trish? That's exactly what she wants you to do. That's what that little act was all about. Don't you remember what she did to you three months ago? Remember?"  
  
Chris could feel the anger slipping from every muscle in his body, being replaced by the realization of the agony Trish had caused him. He barely noticed Molly's hands on his back in an effort to calm him and make him stay. Her convincing words continued to fill his head. "She told you she loved you and then she slept with another man. She's obviously cold-hearted. She can put on any act she needs to to get what she wants, without feeling a shred of guilt."  
  
Molly sent Gail a look of relief. Another victory was coming her way and Chris was still on her side. She could feel it. "Look Chris. I just wanted to make her pay for what she did to you. I can't stand the thought that she hurt you. I was just celebrating because I felt like I defended your honor against that little slut. I'm sorry Chris, but Trish isn't who you thought she was. You have got to see that."  
  
Chris finally gave in, letting out a sigh and letting go of the doorknob. Why did he always have to go through this? Molly always ended up explaining to him that Trish never cared about him. Why couldn't he just believe that? Why did he want her so bad? Why was he longing for her soft touch, her gentle kiss? He needed to let go of this image of Trish. No matter how badly he hoped, Trish would never change for him.  
  
He turned around. "Molly, I don't know how much to thank you. I'm so sorry. This is just so hard."  
  
Molly held Chris's sullen face in her hands. "It's ok. I just want you to be alright. I'll be back." She placed a kiss on his cheek, walking out the door.  
  
How was she even breathing right now? All she really wanted to do was crawl in a hole and die. Her whole life seemed so pointless without Chris. Three months ago, she never thought she'd see the day that Chris chose Molly "Trash" Holly over her. But that day had come. And she still couldn't seem to figure out what she had done to cause this.  
  
As though her day couldn't get any worse.  
  
As Trish turned the corner, she heard the sickeningly happy hum of the person she hated most in the world. And there she was, walking down the hall, as happy as a hyena, smiling from ear to ear. This time Trish could not control the rage firing up inside of her. Despite being sore and in pain from her match not ten minutes ago, she charged towards Molly, taking her down with such force.  
  
Like an animal attacking its prey, Trish swung at the brunette, her screams not facing her one second. She relentless pounded her head. Trish wanted her to suffer, just like she was. Molly needed to feel the pain she was in, if not emotionally, physically. Trish had no idea what was possessing her. She felt the utter need to cause Molly pain. At that point she didn't care if she seriously hurt Molly or even…killed her.  
  
Trish felt strong arms lifting her off of Molly, but she gave them quite a struggle, still swinging and kicking. Whoever it was that had grabbed her, gently placed her down and stood between her and Molly. Trish found the will to calm down as she stared into the blue eyes of Chris Jericho.  
  
But his eyes weren't saying what they'd told her in the ring. In the ring, she could still see the love he had for her, but still the pain he'd been feeling over the past few months. But now was a look of anger, maybe even disgust. Trish tried to form some words through her heaving and puffing but nothing would come out.  
  
"Don't even bother. I can't believe I was ever in love with you." The harsh words cut like a dagger in Trish's heart. She felt it nearly pounding out of her chest. The overwhelming sensation of those words ran through her like ice. Trish felt like she could collapse right there.  
  
"What kind of human being are you? How can you just use people? How can you just ruin peoples lives without feeling even a little bit of remorse?" The little blonde tried so hard to form a defense against the cruel accusations of Chris Jericho. She just couldn't find anything. No response would leave her lips.  
  
Her breath caught in her throat as he approached, so close she could feel the heat emanating off his body and his breath on her face. Trish wanted so badly to look away, but there was something forcing her to look in his eyes. Her knees went week as he gently clutched her chin. The way he was staring at her…it was like he was examining her, hoping to find a trace of love between them. And Trish was praying that he would see it. It was there. If he could just see that she was so desperately in love with him…if he could just know how he felt.  
  
Chris dropped his head with a sigh, letting go of her face. "I don't know how you do it. I thought I knew you. Now I can't even tell when you're lying to me or not." The sound of defeat and loss in his husky voice was all it took to kill Trish. The anger hadn't done it. It was the anguish she seemed to be causing without trying.  
  
Trish watched as Chris returned to the room down the hall, with Molly trailing behind, holding her jaw. She hadn't noticed she'd been holding her breath ever since the moment she saw Chris. The distraught blonde stood in the place where he'd left her, unable to move a muscle or even comprehend how her life had fallen apart without a hint. Not only did the love of her life hate her, but he was with the woman she despised more than Satan himself. And she knew her life would never be the same. It would never be as happy. She'd never find the same kind of love again. Her life was in shambles and at that moment in time, it didn't seem like it was worth living.  
  
Author's Note: So I have returned finally!!!! This is a short chapter yes, but it's something. And I am really hoping that this won't be the last chapter in a while. Please, please review guys. 


	6. The Perfect Fix

Title: Two Wrongs   
Author: Shantay   
Email:   
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. But I could name a few I'd love to own. )   
Distribution: Sure but just let me know.   
Rating: PG-13   
Spoilers: Nothing specific. Just takes place at a random point in time.   
Summary: The relationships of two couples take two very wrong turns.   
Content warning: Alcohol mention

"We really need to talk."

Lita spun around, anger embedded in all of her features. "Don't you get it?! There's nothing to talk about! So just leave me alone!" She turned to storm off again, but was halted by Jeff's hand on her arm. Her mind kept telling her to slap him, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. But she knew she needed to get away from him before she completely broke down. She stopped as he began pleading to her again.

"Li, baby, I made a terrible mistake. And I'm such an idiot for hurting a woman like you." Jeff released her arm, stepping close behind her. He knew he had a few moments to try to convince her to talk to him. "As hard as it is to believe, I never meant to hurt you. I don't know what was going on in my mind. I didn't even mean to-"

Jeff cut off, figuring he shouldn't even bring up the incident if he wanted to keep his chance of talking to her. He pressed flush against her, placing his hands on each of her arms. He sighed as he felt her trembling. She was trying to fight the tears.

"Honey, I love you more than anything in this world, more than myself. I need you in my life. I need to make this up to you. I'm going crazy everyday without you there. I just wanna be able to tell you how much I love you . I wanna feel your lips again or be able to look at your beautiful face. I wanna make love to you again. I just wanna make you happy again. Please, sweetie, please give me the chance to make this up to you. Please let me heal your pain."

Lita swallowed hard as his words entered her ears like poetry. She leaned her head back against his firm chest, her hands rising to grasp his. God, she loved this man. There was no denying that. Ever since they hadn't been together, part of her felt empty. She longed for a fulfillment that only he could give. She closed her eyes, trying to prevent the tears in her eyes from falling, but to no avail.

Jeff heart raced, nearly beating out of his chest. He was sure she could feel it. Maybe he had another chance. He would prove to her just how much he cherished her. He would spend the rest of his life repenting for his sin. If she would give him the chance.

The redhead slowly turned to face her former lover, not looking him the eyes. She linked her fingers with his. It had felt like an eternity since she'd felt his touch and at the moment, it seemed like something she couldn't live without ever again.

She wanted him so bad at that moment. She just wanted to fall into his arms and never leave again. Her breathing was unsteady as she stood before him. She squeezed his hand in hers, before releasing them and placing them on his chest. She still couldn't bring her eyes to his.

After a few moments, Lita suddenly pushed back, shaking her head. "No, I can't do this. I can't let you hurt me again." The redhead quickly marched off down the hall before giving him a chance to recover.

The young Hardy continued to gaze in shock down the hall. He couldn't believe what had just occurred. She'd been so close to him; he felt the connection between them growing. And in mere seconds she was gone again. He'd thought he had finally gotten his chance to be with the love of his life again. But in a flash, he'd lost her all over again.

"Jeff." A soft, female voice called to him. He didn't turn around or respond in any way. He was still in a minor state of shock. The words had entered his ears, but hadn't registered in him yet. When the woman placed her hand on his shoulder, he jumped, as though a spell over him had just been broken.

Turning around, he met the compassionate eyes of Victoria. That look was enough to kill what was left of him. That pitying, sympathetic look. She reached out to grasp his hand comfortingly. "I heard what just happened. I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I….I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I know how much you care about her."

A slight smile pulled at his lips. Victoria had been one of the people to push for him and Lita to get together. It was nice to have at least one person on his side at the moment.

The small hands of the woman ran up his arm, moving up and down it, slowly and softly, in a soothing caress. Had he not known her better, he would have thought the beautiful Californian was flirting with him. But it was Victoria's nature to be so openly affectionate.

"You know…if there's anything I can do for you, anything at all, you can let me know." Her warm smile eased some of the pain Jeff had been feeling just a few moments ago.

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind. I just don't think there's anything you can do. I don't know I can go on without her. My mind keeps telling me to give it up but my heart won't let me."

"Well, we both know that you love Lita more than anything in the world. Maybe you should think about what's best for her. Is it better to keep pushin' it or let her have some time to herself to figure things out?" Jeff made eye contact with her again, as a wave of understanding overtook him. He gave her a thankful smile, but his eyes were saying that he wasn't sure if he could do that.

As if reading his mind, Victoria cupped his face in both hands and said, "Don't worry about it. I know you can do it. You're Jeff Hardy." The most brilliant smile came across her face as he cheered up a little with her statement.

* * *

Lita felt her heart break even more as she looked on down the hall. Something had made her stop in her charge away from her ex-boyfriend and turn around. She couldn't describe the hurt and sense of betrayal that she suffered when she saw Victoria with Jeff. 

She couldn't hear what they were saying, but what she saw told enough. The way Victoria smiled and caressed Jeff definitely had to be more than friendly. And Jeff stood there smiling back, going along with it. A picture was worth a thousand words.

A thousand truthful, yet agonizing words. Words that told her Jeff Hardy never gave a damn about her. Not five minutes ago, he'd been begging and pleading her to forgive and take him back. Now, here he was with another girl, letting her feel on him and flirt with him. She'd been right all along. All he would do was hurt her again.

The redhead could barely contain the yelp that almost came out when Christian tapped on her shoulder. She spun around to meet the apologetic eyes of the blonde Canadian. "I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to scare you. Are you alright?"

Lita's eyebrows furrowed as she stared him, not sure why he would ask such a thing when she was just standing there. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you were shakin' and you're red as hell."

The young diva hadn't realized that her body had physically been reacting to the sight she'd just seen. "Uhm…I'm fine now."

Christian realized that she didn't really want to talk about what was bothering her. "Well, while I'm here, I guess I'll just let you know that my offer to take you out still stands. You know, just to get your mind off--things."

Lita knew what the man in front of her was about to say, but she decided to play it off. Maybe he was right. Maybe it would be good to get out, and not be in the same area as the constant reminder of the most heartbreaking experience she'd had in a while.

The redhead, looked over her shoulder to see Victoria grabbing Jeff's hand one last time before finally walking off. She brought her hazel eyes back to Christian and simply replied, "Let's go."

* * *

Damn, nothing good is ever on TV, Trish thought to herself, as she flipped through channels in her hotel room. But she knew what the real problem was. She couldn't get Chris Jericho off of her mind. Even after all the horrible things he'd said to her earlier that week, she couldn't stop thinking about him. He still haunted her every thought and dream. He was still a part of her every fantasy and desire. 

In her head, she damned him for having that kind of effect on her, for having such a tight hold on her heart. What she wouldn't give to spend a least of few seconds not loving him, so her heart wouldn't be filled with an incessant agony.

The distressed blonde placed the remote control down on the little coffee table in front of her and walked into the hotel room's mini-kitchen. She needed something to ease the suffering. Something that would take away the pain, if only momentarily. She needed her mind to get off of how much she was hurting without Chris in her life.

Suddenly, memories of her father popped into her head. She remembered how stern and serious he was. He'd always been so unapproachable and depressed. Trish could barely remember having a nice conversation with her father or just being able to hang out with him. There'd been so much going on in his life, it all weighed down on him, not allowing him a moment of peace or happiness.

But he found a fix. He found a way to make his pain go away. Only when he had his fix, was Trish able to go to him and ask him for certain things, like permission to go on a date. Only then did she a smile come across the older man's face. Only then did he seem genuinely at peace.

His fix did have its consequences though. But what good thing didn't have some kind of a bad side?

Trish opened the refrigerator, eyeing the six-pack of beer that some of the guys had left after a small party back at the arena. She hadn't been sure what possessed her to take tit, but there it was, sitting in the refrigerator.

Her mother's stern words echoed in her head. "Don't ever turn to your father's ways. Look where it got him. It won't bring any good for you." She could see the seriousness mixed with hurt in her mother's eyes.

Trish thought back to her father. A divorce, a lost job, lost contact with the children. Those were his consequences, his losses.

But she on the other hand, had nothing to lose. Chris was her life, her heart and soul, her everything. She'd already lost everything.

Trish took the six-pack out of the refrigerator, snatching one can out of the plastic holder. This was going to be her fix. It took away her father's pain, it was going to take away hers.

Author's Note: I realize that I have kind of been neglecting I'm sorry. I'm getting back into the swing of things now. Leave me some reviews…


	7. Where Did It All Go Wrong?

Title: Two Wrongs  
Author: Shantay  
Email:  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. But I could name a few I'd love to own. )  
Distribution: Sure but just let me know.  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: Nothing specific. Just takes place at a random point in time.  
Summary: The relationships of two couples take two very wrong turns.  
Content warning: As usual I am offering a clean work of art….lol…. 

Her head pounded harder and harder as someone knocked, although it seemed more like banging, at the door. She lifted up, finding that she'd been laid out across the bed with her clothes still on. The daylight shined through the curtains.

The blonde used all her strength to lift herself off of the bed and make it to the door. She didn't even have the energy to yell to the person at the door. With her palm pressed against her forehead, Trish dragged to herself to the doorknob and opened it to find an anxious redhead.

"Took you long enough. You look like you barely got sleep last night. That would probably why you didn't answer the door when I knocked last night. What were you doing?"

Trish's thought back to the night before. How could she not have heard the door? She'd come in at 7:30. Quickly remembering her activities in the previous night, she quickly formed an excuse. "Oh, I went to Stacy's room for a little while." The redhead nodded, her eyebrows furrowed as she walked into the room.

Lita turned to her best friend with a look of concern suddenly in her features. "How are you?"

Trish leaned against the now closed door, looking far off. She was a mess. Her life seemed to be in shambles. She didn't know how she was even functioning now. "Still not great, but I'm dealing with it all." She felt bad for not being completely honest with Lita, but she didn't want to get into details. She was bound to tell Lita about what she did the night before.

The little blonde quickly shifted the conversation from herself. "Did anything happen with you last night?"

Lita seemed to be taken off guard by that question. She jumped slightly, scratched her head and looked away. After a few moments, she replied, "Well…I went out with Chrisitian". The shocked reaction she got from Trish was just what she'd expected and she immediately explained herself after saying that. "It wasn't anything serious. I needed to go out and get my mind off of Jeff. Christian was really sweet and I had a good time anyway."

Trish stared at her friend in amazement. What was she thinking going out with Christian? Hadn't Lita ever listened to her when she told her about the way Christian would flirt with, more like harass her? Trish shook her head, only able to reply 'wow', and began to make her way to the bathroom.

"Look, Trish, I know you think--" The redhead immediately stopped and rushed to her friend's side as she faltered, her fall only being prevented by the dresser next to the bathroom door. Lita grabbed the smaller woman's upper arms to prevent her from falling. Trish squeezed her eyes closed to regain a clearer vision and focus again. "Trish, are you okay? What happened?" The nervous redhead's voice was panicked, her words coming out in a rush.

Trish pulled, trying to put on a look of strength. "Nothing. I guess I'm still tired." SHe offered a small laugh, hoping to reassure Lita. Lita gave the woman in front of her a doubtful look, but decided not to press the matter.

Becoming uneasy, expecting to be caught, Trish tried to find a reason to get Lita out of the room. "Li, I think I just need some time alone. I'm sorry. I guess everything now is just getting to me. I need some time to think things through."

"Okay….but if you need to talk, I'm here." The look in Lita's eyes were begging Trish to tell her if something was going on. The redhead wasn't an idiot. She knew there was something wrong about the whole picture. But she better than to push something with Trish.

Trish waited until she heard the click of the door and made her way over to the garbage can. One…two…three…she counted out the cans. Her breaths became heavier. She stepped back from the can, as though she'd just seen a ghost or something to terrible to mention. She'd remembered having some drinks the night before, but how could she drink so many? Not once in her life had she even picked up an alcoholic beverage with the thought of drinking, but then she went and drank three in one night.

What was happening to her? What was she doing to herself? Her life had been in control before. Everything had been great, almost perfect. But now, everything was so crazy. The Trish from a year ago wouldn't have been so unstable.

Going to her purse, she pulled out the wallet. She needed to see that picture. That picture of Chris that remained in her life, just as he remained in her thoughts. She just couldn't seem to let go.

Trish plopped down onto the bed. The tears took over. She couldn't believe any man could have this kind of effect on her. She couldn't believe that she needed him so badly.

She shook her head. It was too late to be happy. But she wouldn't let herself feel this way anymore. She couldn't let it hurt anymore. Sniffling and wiping at her eyes, she dropped the picture of Chris to the flood. Looking at it one last time, she made her way into the kitchen.

She couldn't let him control her anymore.

* * *

Maybe if he worked out enough, he could get her off of his mind. 

Jeff laid back on the workbench and lifted the dumbbells above him. He hoped that with each lift a little bit of her would fade from his memory. But it wasn't working. She was embedded in his every thought. He lifted faster. But she was there. It was like she was torturing him, teasing him. He wanted her so badly. And he swore he could even practically feel her. Her hands. A lift. Her legs. Lift. Her lips. Another.

"Whoa…slow down Hardy. Don't kill yourself." That laugh sickened Jeff. He stopped, putting the dumbbells back in place and standing up.

"Why are you here?" The disgusted was laced all in his words. His angry, green eyes met the amused ones of Christian.

The blonde Canadian nonchalantly walked into the room, ignoring the animosity he received from the young Hardy. "Is it a crime if I want to work out for Lita?"

Jeff, now shaking with rage, approached the man. "What is that supposed to mean?" He mere inches away from the Christian. His eyes stared holes through the other man, and he looked ready to attack. Christian still had that smug smirk on his face, not backing down from Jeff. Instead, he brought his face close to Jeff's so that he could hear every word clearly.

"Well, Jeff, if you must know, if all goes according to plan, Lita and I will be doing more than just talking."

In mere seconds, the now red Hardy, had the arrogant blonde pinned against the wall, grabbing his shirt. "You better not ever touch her." The threat and force of the young Hardy didn't phase Christian.

With a laugh, he replied, "I plan on touching her in many places.".

Jeff was pulled away from Christian, just as he was about to beat him within an inch of his life. He found himself being held back by Chris.

"Calm down Jeff."

Grinning from ear to ear, Christian left the room, Jeff struggling to get at him, while Chris was barely able to control him.

Jeff let out a loud scoff and set back down on the workbench. Chris, huffing from the effort he'd just out into trying to calm Jeff, walked over toward him.

"What just happened?"

"Nothing." Jeff retorted sharply. His body untensed and he leaned over, his arms on his knees, holding him up. "Everything's just so wrong." He paused for a little while, absentmindedly shaking his head. "I never meant to hurt her, you know. I don't even remember sleeping with someone else--"

"Stop beating yourself up about it. What's done is done. You have to just move on. There's nothing you can do about it now."

Jeff laughed shortly, almost deliriously. "You're crazy. I can't just move on or stop thinking about it. I still love her. I mean, I know we'll probably never get together again but…I can't just move on."

Chris looked away from the Hardy, not wanting him to notice the look in his eyes. That hit too close to home. He knew exactly what he meant. There wasn't going to be a second chance from him and Trish. And despite the fact that she was the one who hurt him, he couldn't stop thinking about her, or longing for her. Chris only replied, "I understand".

Despite Chris's efforts, Jeff noticed the look in his eyes. He knew what Chris was thinking about. He stood up and tried to lighten up the mood. "Aren't we just a couple of sad puppies?" Chris gave a little smile.

"I'm gonna go. I'll catch ya later." Jeff walked by his friend and left the exercise room.

Jeff was right. This situation was so ridiculous. And there seemed to be no escape from the pain and misery. How had everything gone so wrong?

Author's Note: So the true Christian is shown…lol. That was a sucky ending but it leads to something. Next chapter will have answers to quite a few questions. Stay tuned….and oh yea….REVIEW!!!


	8. The Truth Is Revealed, Part II

Title: Two Wrongs  
Author: Shantay  
Email:  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. But I could name a few I'd love to own. ;)  
Distribution: Sure but just let me know.  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: Nothing specific. Just takes place at a random point in time.  
Summary: The relationships of two couples take two very wrong turns.  
Content warning: A little bit of foul language 

The brunette made sure to check over her shoulders at least every 25 seconds. No one could see her. If someone found out where she was going and what she was doing there, she'd be dead meat, literally.

She rounded the corner speedily. His room was on this hall. Before approaching the door, she looked all the way down the hall, and behind her once again. The coast was clear. She went up to the door, entered the room, and shut the door behind herself quickly and quietly.

"Right on time." The brunette smirked at the man seated on the couch and replied, "As always."

"You know, this plan of yours is great. It's too much fun."

"And it looks like it's about to get better. How are things going with Lita?"

He gave a malicious laugh before continuing. The brunette took pleasure in the way it sounded. "Slowly but surely, I'm gaining her trust. She's spending more and more time in my room, talking to me."

"I'm glad to see that little bitch suffering without Jeff."

"It was a great idea to break up Jeff and Lita." She smiled deviously to herself, thinking of the clever plan she'd come up with.

She remembered the WWE party a few months back. She dressed up in some really skanky outfit, with makeup and all. While Jeff was sitting at the bar, chatting with friends, she easily slipped into the seat next to him and poured some strong alcohol into his drink. By the end of the night, he was too drunk to have a clue or even remember what was going on.

She offered him a ride back to the hotel and when they got to his room, he was out like a light. She pulled off his clothes, once he was deep enough in his sleep, and she couldn't say she was offended by the sight. She slept by him all night and in the morning, she nudged him a little before making her exit. She made sure he saw her leave without seeing her face.

The brunette laughed again, snapping out of her reminiscent state. She listened to her partner-in-crime.

"I've never really cared much for her, but she does have a hot body. I can't wait to get her in the sack." Yep, the was a little add-on to the plan. Why not make Jeff suffer more while they were at it? Jeff would have to watch his lovely Lita growing closer to another man. And in the end, the prize would be: more pain for Lita. Once she found out her new "friend" didn't even care about her, he just wanted to sleep with her, she would fall apart. This way both she and the man in the room got something out of the deal.

"And Trish…" The woman sneered at the sound of the name. She hated Trish Stratus more than the redheaded bimbo.

Once she'd noticed the budding relationship between Trish Stratus and Chris Jericho, she knew the perfect plan for getting back at that blonde bitch. All she needed was someone who hated Trish, or at least disliked her enough to not mind seeing her hurt. That's where her partner came in.

She'd found out that Ms. Prissy Missy Trish had turned him down for a date on multiple occasions. It wasn't a surprise; that girl thought she was better than anything that walked the earth. She'd gotten him to say that Trish had slept within, conveniently after she'd overheard that Trish had told Chris that she loved him and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

Yes, she knew it was a little fishy. Her friend wasn't the most honest, and upright guy. She needed extra. She began to plant little seeds of doubt in Jericho's head. She spread the rumors around the locker room. Plus, Trish was also apart of her downfall. Trish didn't have the most honorable past. In her first couple of years in the WWE, she was nothing more than a slut. She slept with almost everyone, such as Vince McMahon, Andrew Martin, Shane McMahon, Rob Van Dam, Rhyno, Adam Copeland, even Albert for crying out loud. The list went on and on. Sure she had changed, but who was to say that a person never went back to their old ways?

"I'm finally get her back for everything she'd ever done to me." Trish had no clue what was going on, so she couldn't argue it. It was picture perfect.

The impatient man on the couch interrupted her daydreaming. "Well, we need to decide where we go from here. I haven't got all day, ya know."

"Well, you keep messing around with Lita. Keep working on her. I'm sure, sooner or later, you'll get the slut to sleep with you. And make sure you rub it in Jeff's face. And I will keep Chris wrapped tightly around my finger, and make sure to dangle him in front of Trishy. I love all of this pain, don't you?"

He stood from his place on the couch and approached the short woman. "As long as it makes me happy." He reached out his hand and took hers, shaking it. "Congratulations on a brilliant plan. It's worked out perfectly so far-"

"And it will only continue." She winked at him.

"Yes. I must say I couldn't have thought of a better one myself." He released her hand, stuffing his own into his pockets.

"Thank you. I'm flattered."

"Yea. I'll keep you updated. See ya around, Molly." He made his way to the door.

"Thanks for all of the help. And remember Christian, we'll be the only winners in the end." They both smiled at each other.

Author's Note: So, what do you think? I'm trying to catch up on my writing and get back into the flow of things. I also need to catch up on my reading. So I'll get to that. But in the meanwhile, please review me.


End file.
